


Red Ribbon

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Avenging, Character Death, F/F, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To admit to love, to admit to desire and need for each other was to abandon their Princess. Always together, but forever apart. Mars and Venus in the Silver Millenium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> [It came from this.](http://crunchbuttsteak.tumblr.com/post/98688877220/random-reinako-head-canon)

Serenity came first. It was the number-one rule of the Sailor Guardians and they knew it. They'd known it from the moment they accepted their destiny as Sailor Mars and Venus and readily made their vows. No bitterness, no regret, no resentment. Serenity was worth living and dying for.

"To admit to loving another is to admit to failing in our duties," Mercury had said. So they didn't. They worked together, ate together, laughed and cried together. Sometimes they slept together. But they would never spoil it by saying they loved each other, because they did not. They could not.

"Tomorrow?" Venus asked as Mars dressed. Another night of passion and unspoken, denied words that burned her tongue but refused to be spoken. Mars nodded, tying the belt to her robe and running a comb through her hair.

"Tomorrow. And of course, we have practice in the late afternoon," she said. There was talk of tension between the Moon and the Earth and while the Queen didn't wish to alarm them she'd suggested the Guardians train extra. Just in case.

"Right." Venus slipped out of bed to put her nightgown on, wrapping her arms around the priestess from behind. "I wish-" And she cut herself off, knowing what Mars would say, remembering what Mercury and Jupiter had said. _To love is to fail._ Love for their princess was all they needed.

No bitterness. No regret. No resentment.

"Goodnight, Venus," Mars whispered, turning to give her a last kiss on the cheek before she left. Venus slid under the covers and buried her face in the pillow, breathing Rei's scent. A few dark violet hairs still lay there, she didn't make any move to clear them away.

It was enough to be in service together. It always would be.

Three nights later, Queen Beryl and her soldiers attacked during a ball thrown by the Serenities. “Protect the princess at all costs!” the Queen shouted.

"Mars, be careful," Venus whispered. They would serve with their very lives, but part of her knew if something happened to her partner she'd never forgive herself. Mars gave her a reassuring smile and disappeared into the fray.

She was dead when the youma were cleared away, and Venus didn't even think. She ran towards the body, wanting to stop time for just one moment to hold Mars in her arms, to kiss her cold lips, to say everything she'd denied herself for so long.

Instead, she pulled the bow from the back of the bloodied fuku and gently closed Mars's eyes. She tied the bow into her hair and returned to the battle. _For you, Mars, I will protect our princess and defend the Moon. Just watch me._

As she lay dying at Beryl's hands moments later, the ghostly visage of Mars's hand reached for hers. She took it and smiled.


End file.
